The present invention relates essentially to a semi-active hydropneumatic suspension device for an automotive vehicle.
It relates also to a vehicle of any type equipped with this device.
Semi-active hydropneumatic suspensions which react axle by axle substantially for slow load variations only have already been known.
A semi-active hydropneumatic suspension device has also been known for example from the publication Automotive Products dated 21.11.1983, which device comprises a hydraulic cylinder associated with each of the wheels and provided with a main chamber connected through the medium of a damper with a main hydropneumatic accumulator.
In this device, each of the hydraulic cylinders of the front axle is equipped with a height corrector which is fed by a source of fluid under pressure through the medium of a hydropneumatic compensating accumulator and which delivers fluid into an outflow tank for controlling the volume of fluid inside the main chamber of the hydraulic cylinder with which it is associated.
Besides, the rear axle of this suspension is equipped with a unique height corrector which is connected with the aforesaid hydropneumatic compensating accumulator and which controls simultaneously both hydraulic cylinders of this axle.